Wolf: The Infamous Criminal
by RagingWolf2124
Summary: Wolf Àlvarez is a criminal moving from Liberty City to Los Santos, hoping to make a name for himself by moving up in the Criminal World, from small Jobs, to even bigger Jobs, he will become the greatest Criminal that Los Santos has had in Years, his name will be remembered.


**RagingWolf2124- Welcome to a 4th new story, this one will be unrelated to all other stories on my page, I have been playing a lot of GTA Online, the events of GTA Online happens before GTA V, but with the update of Gunrunning, Agent 14 confirms that the year is 2017, meaning that at some point GTA Online happens after the Main Story, making it a Prequel and Sequel at the same time, for this story, the GTA Online Protagonist will be a part of the Main story after the early events of GTA Online, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Prologue Music- Ogdens Nut Gone Flake, Small Faces**

 **Wolf Pov**

Why did I come here? Why move from Liberty City to Los Santos, I don't know, maybe for a change of pace, to make a living out of my everyday life, hell, I made a name for myself in LC, what did I do you ask? Well... I'm a a Guy who likes to get paid, and I get paid by murdering, stealing and selling... the everyday life of a Criminal... It's nothing new to me since I started back when I was 18, it all started when I robbed my first store, now 3 years later here I am, a 21 year old Man, who probably could be doing something better in his youthful life, but I don't give a damn what anyone thinks, I chose this life and I'm sticking to it, till I'm dead... or make it to the big time of the Criminal Underworld in this World of Strangers and Freaks... fuck if I know what will happen in the end, but maybe this City is my big chance, maybe Los Santos is my chance to finally make my mark, for a few Months I have been in contact with a man named Lamar Davis on Lifeinvader, he's told me how great it is over in LS, and that I should come and make it my new home... he said he would pick me up as soon as I arrive, right now as I ride the Airplane that is currently landing on the runway, I still think to myself, this is it... this will be my chance... after all... America, is the land of Opportunity... my name is Wolf Álvarez of Puerto Rican descent, and this is my story, on how I became... one of the most successful criminals in history.

 **Song End**

 **3rd Person Pov**

Wolf was wearing a Black and Red Trench Coat with a Black Shirt, Jeans and Boots, coming down from the stairs after exiting the Airplane and heading out of the Los Santos International Airport Building, waiting their was a Dark Skinned man, Lamar Davis exiting out of his car.

"What that shit do? You big old Pimp, you." He said, laughing, "I see you up in this motherfucker now, huh?"

"That's right, it's nice to finally meet you in Person, Lamar." Wolf told him, chuckling.

"That's what I'm talking about, come here holla at your boy Wolf, man it's good to finally meet you, man." Lamar said, both shaking hands, "After all that time on Lifeinvaders."

"Yeah, it took a few hours but I'm here now." Wolf said, with his Luggage in his other hand.

"Man, we're friends in real life now, huh?" Lamar asked, "Look at you dude... you like... smaller than you looked in your picture, but... ah, fuck it, it don't matter... hey, I heard you wasn't a big talker, right, but I said just probably needs to get settled in, got that jet lag, you know?"

"Don't worry, I talk." Wolf replied as he entered the Passenger seat next to Lamar.

"So I got a little gift for you." Lamar said, before pulling out a Pistol from a Glove compartment, "Welcome to Los Santos, untraceable."

Wolf took the Gun, examining the Beautiful Craftsmanship.

"Thanks, there way no way I was going to be able to sneak any Weapons on board with all those Metal Detectors ya know?" Wolf said, "I appreciate it."

"You gotta love that, who you're partner is pimp, who you're partner is?" He asked before Wolf slapped his hand against his, both laughing at their newly formed friendship as Lamar then began to drive off.

 **Second Prologue Music- Welcome To Los Santos, Oh No**

Wolf started to take in the sights that were new to him as Lamar drove through into the City.

"Man, dog, I'm glad you here man, there's all kinds of opportunities in Los Santos, I mean, that's if you got the nuts to pull 'em off." Lamar said, "And don't even trip, man, your boy know people all over the city."

"Yeah, like who?" Wolf asked.

"Like the boy Hao, he is, like, hands down the best mechanic in town." He said, "Or the other boy, Simeon, man, he's literally the best bullshit artist in town, or we can go fuck with the homie G, or any of the homies from families for that matter, you straight, matter of fact, we gonna fall through on Hao right now, see if we can get us a race, you know?"

"Sure, I'm up for it man." Wolf replied.

"You with the business, we can make us a little wager." He laughed again, before a song on the radio started playing, "Oh... wait, that's my shit."

Lamar drove on for a while longer before finally coming to a stop in a parking lot.

 **Song End**

"This the place?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah Dog, this the spot right here." He answered, "Go post up right there real quick while I make this call. We gonna get you a car or something to race in or... stare at the back of my shit in, cause you gonna eat my dust, punk."

"Don't get so overconfident Lamar, I've had my fair share of Races." Wolf laughed along with Lamar, who then continued talking on his Phone while Wolf had his back against Lamar's Car, waiting.

Meanwhile, about 15 Minutes Later, a Man in a Karin Dilettante, parked close to Wolf, before getting out of the Car and allowing him to have it.

"Well, I finally got a car..." Wolf thought as he entered into the Vehicle, before a 3rd Car that was the same Model drove up between him and Lamar, inside was a Hispanic Woman as young as he was who waved at Wolf, she slid down her Window and signaled for him to do the same.

"Hola quapo, qué te trae a esta carrera?" (Hi there handsome, what brings you to this race?) She asked him in Spanish.

"Mi amigo a tu izquierda." (My friend to your left.) He replied, "And although I'm hispanic, I prefer to speak English, unless I run into another Spanish only talking individual."

"I see..." She replied in her thick hispanic accent, "I know your friend over there, I grew up here on the Streets of Los Santos, I'm guessing your into the Criminal Business to huh?"

"Yes, I grew up in Liberty City, in the Streets of Bohan, now I'm here." Wolf answered, "Trying to make a name and a living for myself like everyone else tries to."

Hey Wolf and Luciana, you both ready to race yet?" Lamar said, sliding down his car window, "I'm ready to get up in this motherfucker man."

"I'm ready, let's do this." Wolf said.

"So you two think your gonna beat this girl in a race, I'd like to see you try!" Luciana said, all of them driving onto the Race Track starting point, side by side, Lamar added Wolf to a IFruit Phone Party Chat, including Luciana, Lamar stuck his head out of his car.

"Ain't no shame in coming in second dog. Someone gotta do it." Lamar said.

"I could say the same man." Wolf responded.

"Men, watch as I take this win, okay?" Luciana said.

"Alright, 3... 2... 1... GO!" Lamar shouted, before all 3 Cars took off on the Track, all 3 cars picking up speed as they were about to come up on a turn, "Right up here, homie. I'm 'bout to go nice and slow for yo' bitch ass."

"I'd prefer if you actually tried, otherwise it's no fun!" Wolf said over the Phone, with Luciana laughing as they all turned the corner and followed behind the other, with Wolf now in front and Lamar in the middle, Luciana in 3rd.

"Man, this how a real man do it, lil homie." Lamar said as he made it back in first, with Luciana now passing by Wolf, leaving him in last, "Eh, check this out... this ain't personal, this is business."

With that Lamar crashed the side of his car slightly against Luciana's, making her lose her edge and fall back in 3rd.

"This Pendejo did not just do that!" She said in an annoyed voice, "Lamar!"

"Sorry homegirl, it's a race! I gotta win girl." Lamar replied as he laughed, before she picked up the pace and crashed the side of her car into his, "You gone crazy? That ain't funny."

"Mind if I join in?" Wolf said as he got in between them and was now in front, "You want me to slow down Lamar?"

"Man fuck that! It's on now, Dog." Lamar said over the Phone as him and Luciana followed closely behind, Luciana now getting into first "Aw shit! You up! You up!"

Wolf followed behind closely with Lamar now in 3rd and both her and Wolf neck and neck.

"He on yo' ass, fool!" Lamar warned Luciana who noticed that Wolf was indeed next to her, all 3 of them were nearing the Finish line, with Lamar now in between the two as they all crossed at the same time, before parking together in a Parking Lot.

"Fuck! We all tied, ain't that a bitch?" Lamar said, "That shit was fun though, hang on I got a Phone call coming, I'll bounce back soon."

Wolf and Luciana both exited their Cars before shaking hands.

"You really had me there, you have skills." Wolf complimented her.

"Thank you, running away from the police really did come in handy in this race." She laughed before smiling, "I'm Luciana Rivera."

"I'm Wolf Álvarez." He smiled back at her.

"Yes. Yeah. Man, if you don't get off my Phone with this bullshit." Lamar said as he exited his car, and hung up the phone, "Fuck. Man some people are so clingy. Hey, what that shit do?"

Lamar said giving Wolf a Fist Bump.

"I'm good, what's the problem?" Wolf asked."

"You tryin' make some cheese?" He asked, "My boy Gerald, G, he looking for somebody lowkey right now and to be one thousand with you, I'm thinking you."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" Wolf asked, "I'm ready."

"Look, it's a big exchange of merchandise going down." Lamar explained, "The Vagos and the Ball Eaters have squashed their little, uhh... cultural differences, or what the fuck ever, anyway why don't you slide down there and see if you can shake up the freemarket economy a little bit and... uhh... get that cheese?"

Wolf gave Lamar another fist bump.

"Consider it done." Wolf said.

"Hey, I'ma text you the boy G address." He said, "Don't even trip, he straight, that's my dog, you know, we got you, it's taking place on the Olympic Freeway."

He then entered in his Car and drove away.

"Take me along, I would love the chance to make some cash." Luciana said, "I hate those two gangs, my loyalty is with The Families." Luciana said.

"You mean one of the many gangs around here?" Wolf asked, getting in his car, shutting the door and opening the window of his car, "You gonna follow close behind?"

"Of course, just lead the way." She said, getting in her car and starting up the engine, Wolf started up his engine as well and used his GPS to head to the Olympic Freeway, he carefully drove out and onto the street with Luciana following from behind, the drive wasn't entirely far away, eventually making it to the area, they both parked under the bridge, a small enclosed tunnel being guarded by a Balla, Wolf and Zuri exited their cars and approached the Guard.

"This is private property, dog, leave now before I clap yo ass." He said, Wolf responding with a quickdraw of his Pistol, shooting the Balla in the head.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Wolf asked the dead body, Luciana giggling beside him.

"Shit, we got a Balla down, Homies!" A Member shouted out, causing the Vagos and Ballas to take cover just as Wolf and Luciana did, both shooting their Pistols at the Gang Members, Shots rang all over the Tunnel, Wolf shooting a Vago in the chest, causing him to clench his chest pain, Luciana shooting a Balla in the Leg, causing him to fall to the ground holding onto his leg.

"Motherfucker! Don't mess with the Ballas Baby, we go out in a blaze!" One of them shouted.

"You fucked with the wrongs Gangs!" A Vagos shouted, 2 members using Micro SMG's, bullets flying past the Cover that Wolf and Luciana used.

"You take the one on the right, I'll take the other on the left!" Wolf shouted over to her.

"Understood!" She shouted back.

"Alright, Now!" Wolf shouted, both rolling from their covers and killing their respective targets, both going back into cover.

"Oh shit! Fuck this, I'm getting out of here!" A Balla shouted, all the other Members dead or in shock as they slowly died, he started to run off with a Brick of Drugs in his Hand, but was stopped with a shot to the head by Wolf, collapsing to the ground and letting the drugs go, Wolf walked over and picked it up, examining the brick of drugs.

"This is it." Wolf said.

"Good, we better get payed well for this." Luciana said, Wolf calling Lamar.

"Lamar, I have the Package, tell your Boss I'll be their soon." Wolf said.

"You actually did it, you crazy motherfucker, aight, I'll let my boy know." Lamar said, before hanging up.

"The Apartment is between Strawberry Avenue and Forum Drive, come on, we gotta meet up with him." Wolf said, before he looked back down at the Micro SMG that were still left near the dead gang members, taking it for himself along with the ammo, hooking it into his Trench Coat, "Don't want to leave without a reward for myself."

Luciana and Wolf soon arrived at the Address Lamar texted him about, parking their cars heading into the apartment complex, where Lamar was waiting.

"We're here Lamar." Luciana said as she and Wolf arrived.

"Good to see you two here." Lamar said, "Hey G, come out here, man. My folks here."

The Door to the Apartment labeled as 6, soon opened, revealing an African-American man of an average size, slightly overweight. He wears a white fedora hat, sunglasses, a black & silver "LS" necklace, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Well Goddamn you antisocial motherfucker, you gonna speak?" Lamar said.

"Hey." Gerald simply said.

"Hi." Wolf and Luciana both said.

"See, I told you. Y'all gonna get along great, y'all gonna take this shit on the road." Lamar said, "Have your little ventriloquist act going on, maybe you could stick your hand up his ass. Give him the dope."

"Sure, here, it wasn't much trouble to get." Wolf said, handing him the drugs, "And Lamar, I say yes to everything except sticking someone's hand up an ass, that was just plain weird."

"I know what I said homie." Lamar replied.

"Alright, here." Gerald said, handing over the stack of Money to Wolf, "It's right, don't bother counting it."

"Thanks." Wolf said.

"You get anything else interesting, bring it my way." Gerald said.

"Deal, a pleasure doing business with you." Wolf said.

"Yeah, what I tell you? What I tell you, motherfucker? He like you." Lamar said, "Now you got you some bread, what you need to do is get you some motherfucking gear cause you bummy as fuck."

"What do you mean by that?" Wolf questioned him.

"You can't be walking around with me looking like that, you need to better represent-ate yourself, you know what I'm talking about?" Lamar said.

"This Trench Coat is sticking with me, I need to hide all sorts of Weapons you know." Wolf said.

"Alright, keep the Coat, but change the clothes dog, I'm telling you." Lamar said, Gerald walking back into his apartment and closing the door, "Hey G. Don't get lost fool. Come on, man. Tear that shit off, man. I need my commission, G. You hear me dog? I need my commission, nigga! You about a stingy motherfucker, man. Hey Dog, I'll call ya later, okay?"

Lamar soon followed in after Gerald, closing the Apartment Door.

"So how much was it?" Luciana asked.

"$500, it's not exactly a lot, but It'll do." Wolf said, giving half the Money to her.

"Your giving me half?" She asked in confusion.

"You put in just as much work, it's only fair we split the profit." Wolf said.

"Thank you... is it okay if we exchange numbers? I'd like to keep in contact with you..." She said.

"I don't mind." Wolf said, both giving the other their phone numbers, "Alright, I'll see you later, if you wanna visit me, come to 0604 Las Lagunas Boulevard, it's an apartment I bought before I traveled here, call me if you need anything."

With that, Wolf entered his Car, and drove off, many more jobs awaiting him in the near future.

 **RagingWolf2124- So what are your thoughts, did I do a great job on this first chapter? Let me know by messaging me or leaving it in the Review section.**


End file.
